


[MinYoon/豆浆] 捞星星

by Just94



Category: WINNER - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just94/pseuds/Just94
Summary: 伪现背R.炮友转正





	[MinYoon/豆浆] 捞星星

宋旻浩抚摸上脊弓的掌背将冰凉墙面与残余炙热温度的人身隔绝开，裸露空气的肌肤泛起粒粒疙瘩，黑衬衫前两颗扣子半系半解在胸前，皮带头松垮搭已显出内裤边的胯上，姜昇润对于自己今天如此被动的姿态居然毫无反抗之意。

并且开始侧颊凑到宋旻浩唇边磨蹭——他在求吻。

他不禁蹙紧眉，顺着骶尾向上近似安抚的动作缓慢下来，一直在性事方面粗暴的人突然温和下来打算给姜昇润做足前戏。

“昇润尼？”

姜昇润磨蹭着，带了几丝床上少见的奶气要求宋旻浩快点，今天两人的角色好像反了过来，这可不对劲。宋旻浩干脆停下动作，搂着他的腰努力平复喘息后，询问性质地悄声唤他名字。

姜昇润撇下厚唇晃着一头小卷毛，小臂撑墙面将自己倚靠的姿势立直，脸庞潮红地推开满面无措的姜昇润，哑着嗓嘀咕了句什么，宋旻浩没听清，再次追问，换的整理好凌乱衣衫往房间走的姜昇润一瞥。

宋旻浩不再追问，抬手握拳在唇边假咳声嬉笑想背后抱住姜昇润，他下意识以为这意思是回房继续，而等他凑过去时，鼻子差点没被门夹住。

？？？

宋旻浩悻悻摸摸鼻骨，庆幸还好没凑那么近，舒口气后盯着姜昇润房门纳闷，突然反应过来自己要干什么，直拍脑袋，“开开门啊，我还没解决呢。”

里头的人像没听见叩门声，闷声在房内自顾自解开刚扣好的衬衫扣子，利索褪下随手扔床上，打开衣柜拿出家居服换上，宽松T恤领口把脖颈间的新鲜吻痕暴露出来，红肿处高出其他皮肤一点儿，伸指轻触还有些刺痛。

宋旻浩总是这样。

每次就会显示出超强的占有欲，在快高潮的时候停住不动，逼着别人一遍一遍喊他的名字，说乱七八糟的浑话，留下令人误会的痕迹，抽身拔出后又能神色调侃地笑哄姜昇润。

“这样下去我们会一起死在床上的。”

“姜昇润你也会让别人进来么？像我这样。”

在带着某些色彩的情况下，他有时会迷乱，胡乱应着，又胡乱说了些什么，具体已经不太记得了，但总不会是好话。

一向不爱哭的姜昇润，不知被操出多少次眼泪。

宋旻浩份外喜欢姜昇润在床上哭的样子，无论是咬下唇努力忍住呻吟，眸中闪点点泪光还是在自己后入时手肘撑住桌沿垂首被深浅不一进入时的哽咽声，都让人觉得特别有干劲，深层面的那种。

他爱看那个在舞台上骄傲飞扬的人鬓角湿透攀着自己肩膀低声哀求自己快点，爱看那个无论在前辈后辈面前都彬彬有礼的人跪趴在自己胯间帮忙抒发欲望时爆出一串的粗口，爱听有一把天生摇滚嗓的人躺在床上被自己光用手就能插到高潮时细哼出自己名字的声音。

宋旻浩喜欢极了姜昇润。

 

姜昇润社交成瘾了。

这个结论是李昇勋先下的定义，不记得是哪天，李次长坐在金秦禹床上逗猫狗，时不时还能伸脚打乱一下主人正在关键时刻的游戏，换得大哥的怒视再讨好的把Rey抱去亲亲金秦禹爆起一颗大痘痘的脸颊。

“哦！昇勋哥恰类嗖——”跟金秦禹对战的姜昇润看着代表自己的游戏小人发出欢呼声大力称赞了李昇勋。

待金秦禹安抚完自觉失宠的Rey，拾起游戏机试图重振雄风，姜昇润已然把手柄往旁一扔，仰面躺一堆抱枕间抱着手机啪啪啪打字，手机键盘自带的啪嗒声和消息提示音此起彼伏响起，听得旁人一阵烦躁。

“跟我打吧。”

李昇勋拍拍怀里Haute身子，任灵活的意大利灰犬蹦跳下去寻其他几只猫玩闹，侧眼瞅了姜昇润专心致志神色，搓着干燥手指捡起手柄。几盘游戏结束，房间只剩李昇勋和金秦禹两人，姜昇润不知何时抱着手机回去了，顺便还拿走了iPad，行为干脆利落，连最近受宠的Bey嗷呜着挠门都没心软。

姜昇润已经连续一周如此了，工作室以外其余时间格外活跃于SNS，房间昏黄灯光能亮一整夜，早午起来又是疲惫得很。

李昇勋和金秦禹偶尔劝诫几句，这孩子笑着应了，又依旧如此。

“没事的哥，我去看看他。”

最近行程繁忙的宋旻浩难得空闲待在宿舍，刚起床叼着牙刷不知怎么听见了两个哥的低声讨论，含糊不清地咕噜着把嘴里泡沫吐净，在他们怀疑的眼神下咧开大白牙拍拍自个胸脯。

“昇润尼…”不开门。

“昇润！”不开门。

“wuil里兜大人——wuil忙内——”不开门。

“呀姜昇润！”这回开了。

宋旻浩撸着一头乱毛从门缝挤进半边身子后确认了不会被赶出去，这才安心伸腿将身后门关上，反手在背后拧上门栓，落锁声惹得姜昇润从手机里抽神抬头看他一眼。

见宋旻浩乖巧站在原地，姜昇润扬起一个清清淡淡的微笑把手机锁了屏随手往床上一扔。宋旻浩成功看见那个电子设备降落在柔软的棉被上暂时失宠，不知为何有些闷笑地伸开双臂等他抱上来。

结果等来一个白眼。

姜昇润以前在关键时刻可从来不这样。

两个大男人做爱，本来就是谁都不愿折服在下头，有时只要自己一撩拨，这个平常行事沉稳的队长就会异常不忿地想反客为主。

“最近不开心么——”

姜昇润感受到后颈被轻抚，温热唇息在颊旁吞吐，牙膏的清凉薄荷味萦绕着自己，耳边响起呢喃，大多是宋旻浩一些无意义的话，叫叫自己的名字，配合着他的动作倒是一致。

他有一搭没一搭地把玩着姜昇润的手，时在手心划画着什么，时摩挲着姜昇润常年弹吉他磨出的厚茧，似不经意地试探道：“我看到花旅的女装放送了。”

姜昇润哼了一个小小的鼻音，也不应声，看起来小性的不得了。

看他这样，宋旻浩按耐不住，一捞过把姜昇润拉起分开大腿跨自己身上，主动将他手扣紧搭肩膀上环住头颈，两个男人以相拥姿态坐在单人床边，仰视角度还能看见姜昇润丰腴的下唇。

姜昇润不敢将重心卸下，全然放松的结果显而易见，他的腿心会直接抵住宋旻浩胀鼓部位，他不喜欢那种感觉，像是在战场上抛枪卸甲，直接被敌人打入内部溃不成兵。

让敌人说，的确很里头就是了。

宋旻浩不那么想，上次进行到一半明确被姜昇润拒绝后，他多是用手解决，介于他最近本来就很难抽出时间好好调节两人之间的关系。让个血气方刚的男人来想，没什么事是打一炮不能解决的。

他掌握上姜昇润后腰，冰凉手指缓挑开家居长裤顺臀缝探进，在姜昇润挣扎间压下他胸腰，从因干涩频繁活动的喉结一路啄吻至开始嘟囔让他别留印子的嘴。

“再被看出来可不能赖猫了。”

姜昇润这么说着，冷淡神色渐软化，推搡宋旻浩肩膀让他去床头柜抽屉拿润滑剂。宋旻浩忙不迭亲亲他手，眯起笑眼把姜昇润双腿扣住自己腰，托臀部环抱起身抵在一片凌乱的桌上。

油剂旋盖拧开掉在地板，冰凉膏体带着油腻被抹于滚烫后方，舒张开的庭口咕噜着吸附入侵者的指腹，热情得不行。宋旻浩抬眼，瞅姜昇润使劲抠住衣料致指节发白，偶有细碎吟声从口里溢出。

跟刚刚的鼻音一样，非常可爱。

“……秦禹哥他们就在隔壁呢。”

话音刚落，姜昇润在他背上挠出道口子。

“Johnny给你惯的还真是越来越野。”

宋旻浩回想着自己最近脾气越来越坏的小公主，似笑非笑报怨着，又并入根手指。姜昇润撑稳桌沿瞪一眼过去，半边身子几乎软了，大口大口地呼吸，胸膛迅速起伏让宋旻浩觉得他像条脱水的鱼。

“你这么废话就别进来了。”姜昇润磨着后槽牙威胁动作越来越慢的人，“我自己也能解决。”

这话听着可不舒坦，宋旻浩将枪浅浅抵在穴口，分泌越来越多的透明肠液包裹着柱头镀上层晶亮，他挑高眉峰盯紧姜昇润的眼睛，慢条斯理询问。

“怎么解决？能比得上我么？”

 

“哇，还是学会了不少东西啊。”

宋旻浩拧着姜昇润的臀肉凑近他耳旁，极不满意对方到此刻还嘴硬的态度，尽管他胯下物件早胀得不行，还是摆明了副居高临下的模样口头威胁着姜昇润。

姜昇润的宽松T恤下摆遮掩了还贴着桌面摩擦的下身，致他自己都无法看到，凭熟悉的异物感大抵知道那顶端已经被含进去，肉壁被撑开又无法被填满，其空虚感让他有些头脑昏沉，又不肯松口妥协，憋着情绪试图探手先抒发自己的勃起欲望。

欲握住铃口的手被宋旻浩扯开摁在桌上，姜昇润更是恼怒地反手挣开禁锢，干脆想自己动手把插在自己后边要进不进的性器拔出，半眯紧的细长笑眼下刻忽然睁得圆圆地，狠狠瞪向罪魁祸首。

捅到前列腺之前的感觉可绝对称不上享受，姜昇润只是痛。

宋旻浩挺身把在外头的柱身全插了进去，两人瞬间紧密贴合的部位犹带黏腻，宋旻浩深深浅浅的进出伴随囊袋撞击皮肉声在房间里回响，姜昇润下意识的惊叫立即被吻封缄，宋旻浩吮得很用力，四瓣唇肉分开时甚至发出响亮的啵声。

“这么大声你是想让隔壁发现么？”

宋旻浩其实不在意两个哥哥到底知不知道他们两个的这些事，按照他们的表现，情商高如李昇勋绝对是能猜到端倪——成年人已经学会不要随意窥探别人隐私的规则了，但他就是愿意用这点来逗姜昇润。

这场性事最终还是以粗暴的交锋结束。

胜利者咂着嘴给刚被自己从后面插射，无力倚靠在自己肩膀上脸红彤彤的人收拾身下的狼藉，脑子就像放完了歌单的播放器，突然循环到他们的第一首——错了，应该是他们的第一次。

那是始于几年前夏季。

宋旻浩房间空调坏了，大清早被热醒的滋味非常难受，他随手套了大裤衩进了姜昇润和金秦禹的双人间，发现金秦禹果然早早出了门，留下张一团糟的空床，宋旻浩没资格嫌弃，趴上去倒头就睡。

他醒的时候姜昇润还在睡，裹着空调被蜷缩成团，包的严严实实的，宋旻浩本着不能让队长闷死的心扯开了姜昇润的被子确认存活，然后成功被惊到。

不，当然不止是被裸睡，天知道有这个习惯的姜昇润被其他几个人看光膀子多少次。

宋旻浩清楚的看见姜昇润胯下高耸，将内裤撑得鼓鼓囊囊...

晨勃，男人都清楚。

他不知怎的，没挪开眼睛，再顺着呼吸起伏的腹上人鱼线看到胸前两粉色乳粒，宋旻浩一向知道自己和姜昇润有肤色差，只是眼下他觉得姜昇润真是白，比自己白多了。

他偷偷跪趴在床沿上掐了一把姜昇润大腿，力道之重可以看到红痕，还在睡梦中的姜昇润蹙眉侧翻一蹬，将宋旻浩欲躲开的头搭在身下。

当时宋旻浩心想，完了。

他此时此刻居然不是想赶紧跑，而是想把这个夹着他头的大腿掰开，能好好地搞上一回就好了。

这个想法说不上糟糕，但总归不是太好，至少宋旻浩可不敢保证姜昇润会让他上。

宋旻浩悻悻摸着自己鼻子，却又不敢太大幅度动作，唯恐姜昇润搭在自己肩膀上的腿扣紧，这样他好歹还能慢慢挪出来。

“旻浩？”

“呃……早上好？”

要命，姜昇润醒了。宋旻浩尴尬地抬起头向他家小队打个招呼，努力忽略此刻屋内静涸的气氛。姜昇润满是无奈地看着宋旻浩抱着头还趴在原位，忍不住打算踹踹他，伸过去的脚被握住了踝部。

“我很乐于助人的。”

“……啥？”姜昇润捏着自己裤头，不耐地等着宋旻浩说完然后去冲个冷水澡。

“就是……嗯。”宋旻浩指指姜昇润胯下鼓胀。

西八。

姜昇润爆了句粗口，他又不是刚进入青春期的小男生，他也跟着亲故看过棒球片，实在半夜无法忍住欲望也会偷偷自己套弄，可是，这和一个团队关系甚好的队友暗示自己要帮忙又是截然不同的了。

更何况这个队友长得又不差，自己脑补了一下也不觉得突兀。

此时姜昇润还单纯的觉得和宋旻浩只是互相帮助，并没有预料到自己还会被捅屁股。

宋旻浩又不是真傻，他看姜昇润陷入沉默，居然有几分考虑的意思，立刻悄悄挪挪自己位置，心里有些微妙的小得意，像只被灌了酒的老青蛙，只差捧着肚子呱呱叫。

他瞅姜昇润白白净净嘟起来的脸颊肉，思索着什么时候得嘬个印子上去，应该挺好看的，这样想着，手也不安分，动来动去在姜昇润腰上徘徊，最后一把搂下来，两个人交叠着身子躺在床上，姜昇润一开始还有些不自在，他除了条内裤啥也没穿，总觉得自己突然间就任宋旻浩宰割了。

灰色布料包裹着沉甸，宋旻浩明白的很，伸手覆于上头，轻描绘着隆起形状仿若跟他画画打草图毫无区别，直到侧瞥见姜昇润突然倒吸口冷气，显然并不适应别人触碰性器的感受，手把黑白条纹床单抓出一条条褶皱，才意味深长挑高眉峰。

“要继续吗？”

“伸进去吧。”

姜昇润调整了落差感后，异常冷静地开始指挥宋旻浩，干脆利落的话把宋旻浩吓得一愣，随即笑开，他还真是没想到姜昇润会这么直白，直白到他都不打算铺垫了。

被空调冷气吹得冰凉的粗糙指腹轻巧挑开印着商标的裤头探进去，和里头滚硬触感相互交换体温，濡湿顶端渐渐冒出透明液体，两旁囊袋时不时被捧在手心里揉搓，姜昇润下意识攥紧宋旻浩空闲的另外一只手，随他的动作发出高高低低的细碎吼声。

宋旻浩被这种十指紧扣的亲密感弄得有些兴奋，颇为热情地凑过去亲着姜昇润裸露的肩膀，姜昇润干脆环抱住他，把宋旻浩的头放在自己颈窝，侧颊偶而还能嗅到一丝丝的汗味，和自己同样的薄荷洗发水香。

高潮完后，宋旻浩随意把自己手上的精液残余撇到姜昇润的手心里，褪下自己的睡裤把胯抵在姜昇润大腿上暗示，姜昇润还有些意犹未尽，舔着红润的嘴唇很是自觉翻身握上宋旻浩的物件。

后来不记得他们交缠在床上互相套弄了几次，同性间发生关系，加上瞒着其他队友的刺激感让两人异常的激烈。

当时姜昇润想，这滋味居然还不赖。

 

与首尔潮湿气候不同的是，此刻美国西海岸的空气中燥意弥漫，室外拍摄场地尘土飞扬间，站在废弃加油站边上的宋旻浩依旧可以远远地看到姜昇润背影，迷彩色的宽大外套，里头罩着等会要拍摄用的衬衫，运动鞋下踩着的白沙地和他新染上的发色相差无几。

衬衫是自己帮他套上的，刚刚在更衣室那个小小的，被束缚的空间里，姜昇润的嗓子仿佛被粗糙砂砾给磨哑了，说的一切宋旻浩都听不清，他们只是带着沉重呼吸交换了一个吻。

被暂时性安抚的宋旻浩无心理会前方哥哥们的耍宝对嘴型，认真关注着导演的镜头捕捉，风拂过姜昇润发梢，微垂的脖颈与白净侧脸上细小的绒毛显出在淡蓝天空柔和成了一幅画。

真是性感得不成样子。这句话放在无论何时认真直视自己的姜昇润身上都十分恰当，宋旻浩想。

“还有女主角吗？除了你以外，看不到别人。”

宋旻浩放下搭在姜昇润大腿上的手，毫无顾忌说出让其他人哄笑的话，姜昇润还没反应过来，只得保持好笑态度不断用感叹控诉宋旻浩突如其来的情话，镜头正拉近焦距集中于四人，下头粉丝拿着横幅紧盯着他们，机器亮起红灯甚至旁显示屏都明确提醒着正在直播的事实。

“非常关心你有没有哪里脱妆了什么的。”

新西游记让宋旻浩飞速进步，以至于后来他接的话自然到谁都没有察觉丝毫不对劲。姜昇润则感觉身上有点儿发烫，他脖子上被宋旻浩用指尖轻点的那颗痣一直是后者特别钟爱的地方，无论是疯狂时的吸吮还是事后温存似有若无的抚摸。

姜昇润压下牙后泛起的酸软，轻飘飘地瞥眼悠闲笑着的宋旻浩，下意识捏紧手上的硬词卡重新回神，试图在直播流程中找机会Diss回去——并没有成功。

当他和宋旻浩互相面对面站在前边的时候，姜昇润怀疑他二哥已经叛变到宋旻浩的敌军阵营了。

首尔的春寒还没过，姜昇润的手被扣进宋旻浩手里时还是冰凉的，他发现对面人一点儿也不怵，眼神直勾勾像把匕首刺过来，姜昇润下意识垂眸躲开，不满足放送爆点的李昇勋又嚷嚷着让他别转移视线，只得无奈憋着有几分臊得慌的心思开始斟酌字句告白。

“很谢谢你成为我的朋友，非常喜欢你。”

姜昇润鼓起脸颊肉看着宋旻浩听完这话猛然抬头，克制着莫名其妙的笑意，突然有些怕是这人又会玩大的预感。

“你说很感谢和我成为朋友，可..我没把你当成朋友啊。”

看吧。

抱着种果然如此的心态听到了粉丝们的尖叫，其中还掺杂了李昇勋看热闹不嫌事大的旁白和金秦禹兴奋的起哄声，姜昇润掂脚后跟不断交换重心，下一刻就被宋旻浩搂紧抱住侧下腰模拟了场Kiss，等他直起身了耳边都还萦绕着被主人刻意勾勒得油腻腻的腔调。

“我觉得，我们是朋友以上啊。”

但是…生硬的语气下，藏着的那颗心好像通过亲吻察觉到了呢。

 

等会夜宵吃什么呢？

动物农场放送什么时候开始？

到酒店了得泡个澡。

宋旻浩定神看着身边浅眠人的侧脸胡思乱想，保姆车上能舒服到哪里去？从机场到酒店的路不算远，却因为都市热闹的高峰期频频堵在红绿灯，行驶一会得突然刹车，失重感和疲乏交杂在一起弄得人脑子昏昏沉沉的。

“唔……到了？”

姜昇润半眯着眼睛显然还没全醒，看见李昇勋还在睡，小声地，带着鼻音悄悄询问。

金秦禹坐在前头正打游戏，听到弟弟醒了，想回答，但没空停下绚丽的手部动作回头，宋旻浩把低音炮压得更低，从善如流地接话：“没，还有一段路，我在点外卖，听哥说你昨晚没吃饭？”

经纪人小报告打得一流。

姜昇润撇撇嘴，挪着屁股挤过去，偏生他又有点近视，日常不上妆的时候隐形一般也不戴，头一低一低地靠着宋旻浩肩膀看手机屏幕上的内容，如此便累得慌，带了几分躁气。

“你随便点吧！”而后就埋头开始找包里的眼药水，仰倒在软垫和宋旻浩大腿之间拧旋盖。

宋旻浩随手点了炒饭和寿司外卖，自然接过姜昇润手里的眼药水，帮他撑开眼睛滴了几滴药液进去，一滴完，姜昇润就迫不及待想坐起来玩手机，宋闵浩忍不住拍拍他额头让他再躺会，眼药水干了再起。

昇润…变得越来越像忙内了，挺好的。

宋旻浩想起李昇勋前些天说的话，那个怼天怼地的哥在签售会上，笑得包容看姜昇润拿着玩具锤子兴奋极对着他嘀嘀咕咕，讲前些天录制结束的气锤惩罚。

后来，姜昇润忙着玩泡泡水，没再注意别人了，倒是离开座位过来凑热闹的宋旻浩听得一愣。

不似其他团队的活泼跳脱，不同于之前南太铉会流露的个性，姜昇润太过沉稳。相较之下，无论成员还是TeamWinner，向来都是先想着，哎，这可是我们队长。

那种骄傲才是溢于言表。

宋旻浩捋了捋思绪，隐隐约约可以感觉到李昇勋的话里绝对有其他意思。

“好了吗？”

姜昇润躺不住了，开始扭来扭去想起来。宋旻浩揪了把他脸回答：“正好快到了，马上下车。”

姜昇润刚摸上NS的手只能悻悻缩回来，不甘不愿地整理好衣服跟着金秦禹下车，接过饱经风霜折磨的日诺瓦小心翼翼地推上酒店门口的斜坡。

宋旻浩慢悠悠在后头看姜昇润迫不及待领完房卡拉着他们进电梯，连楼层都忘了摁，一直絮絮叨叨明天休息要去哪里玩，查询了哪些攻略，金秦禹估计因为游戏兴奋太久已经有点困了，挨着半眯眼睛还没睡醒勉强站稳的李昇勋，两个哥晃晃荡荡互相扶着出来电梯，直奔房间，看样子也是倒头就睡。

“刚刚不是还累么，怎么突然精神了。”

姜昇润蹲在地上整理行李的身影突然顿住，而后站起来慢吞吞跨过被他堆满行李的地方找到宋旻浩跟前的空隙落脚，宋旻浩坐在床边上，如此一来他便要抬头仰视着姜昇润。

之前戴久了颈托，现在大幅度活动脖子还是酸胀得很，宋旻浩懒得动弹，伸手想把姜昇润拉下来坐在自己腿上，后者推拒开他，直楞楞站着，低头盯着他，眼底是浓浓的疑惑。

“旻浩呀。”惯常带些软糯的声音轻轻唤了宋旻浩一声。

“我们现在这样是不是………算了。”

姜昇润觉得接下来的话既不符合他的个性，显得那么傻，犹豫半刻还是选择放弃。

宋旻浩听了前半句，目光还放在他视线可达的地方——姜昇润T恤宽大衣领口露出来的大片锁骨，觉得后面那半句也没那么重要，反正今晚会有结果的，他再次伸手拽住了姜昇润，小臂揽上人后腰压向自己。

姜昇润没打算反抗，在黏糊交缠间闷声埋在宋旻浩肩窝上，叼起那块被纹身遮盖的皮肤，用牙齿细磨了几下以缓解被进入的痛楚和心下莫名其妙的郁闷。宋旻浩对肩上疼感不以为意，大不了就是这几天不穿露肩的衣服罢了。

“昇润啊。”

事后宋旻浩侧身凝眸仔细看着姜昇润还带着汗的脸，像刚刚姜昇润唤他一样，突然开口把对方已经有些分散的注意力瞬间拉回。

“你眼里好像有星星哦。”

我操。姜胜想起了宋旻浩上次说这些甜言蜜语的情形，之后不久他就被捅了屁股。

“是吗？”他当宋旻浩哄他。

毕竟他们床第之间说过太多没脸没皮的话了。姜昇润听完只是挪挪坐在人胯上的屁股，体内的物件埋得更深点，一手俯身搂住宋旻浩脖子，一手主动抚慰自己胀立还没抒发的欲望。

宋旻浩呼吸不由自主屏了几秒，不能怪姜昇润理解成性暗示，他能看见姜昇润晶亮的瞳仁里装的那个小小的宋旻浩，汗湿的鬓角，激情间被扯咬得红润的嘴唇，纵情的眉眼…他以现在的模样说真挚告白？鬼才信。

但他还是得说。

“真的，非常漂亮——我好像掉进去了，你帮我把我从你眼睛里救出来好不好？”

姜昇润边亲他，边笑，含糊间的意思是自己的眼睛又不像金秦禹，忙内队长的认知里，最美的眼睛永远是大哥多情又朦胧的鹿眼，哪里轮得到自己。

宋旻浩知晓姜昇润这么想，他也只笑，不反驳，双手堪堪圈住姜昇润的腰，两个长手长脚的大男人在此刻拥在一起对视了几分钟，这一眼，姜昇润才仿佛理解了宋旻浩的意思，他睁大眼睛，把刚开始所有的犹疑不定全从心头挥开。

高兴的人突然主动亲下来，宋旻浩仰头任他采撷，顺从地张开口让对方柔软的舌推拉挑逗着。

第一次不是由姜昇润被动妥协的性爱，他显得很愉悦，没有掩饰任何。

他惯常爱咬着自己嘴唇忍耐呼之欲出的呻吟，在宋旻浩高潮之前爱捏住宋旻浩的后颈泄愤，就算被弄哭了也是狠狠地瞪他，含着眼泪诠释‘超凶’。

宋旻浩也是第一次听见姜昇润如此放肆地将肉体所感受到的愉悦释放出来，醇厚磁性的声音像颗果冻，蹦跳着自己努力裹上糖衣进了自己嘴里。

清甜又色情。

他开始担忧自家主唱一贯优越的嗓子了，怎么办，明天还有商演呢，喊哑了可不好。

 

end.


End file.
